IL071: Lights, Camera, Quack-tion
is the 71st episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis During the battle of Ash and a girl he met named Katrina, the famous movie director, Cleavon Schpielbunk, goes to make a new movie about the love of two Pokémon. During the audition, Jessie's Arbok and James' Weezing have not been picked for the role. They swear revenge and take the Pokémon, all but the star, Misty's Psyduck, who needs to act as Wigglytuff's hero in front of the camera. Episode Plot Ash must now focus on training for the Pokémon League. As they proceed further, a Jigglypuff is seen. Trouble is being smelt as Ash and Misty eat some of Brock's chili, but it is too hot. A woman arrives, so Brock goes with his flirting routine, and in so doing, Misty pulls his ear. The woman introduces herself as Katrina who wants a battle. She sends her Raichu and they begin to battle Ash and Pikachu. However, Team Rocket came out of nowhere and captured Pikachu. They spot that they didn't get the latter, but only captured Raichu instead. It electrocutes them with a Thunderbolt and is about to use Mega Kick, but a man stops them. The man is amazed by the scenery, calling Team Rocket as losers. The man chants a variation of Team Rocket’s own motto (much to the bewilderment of Jessie, James and Meowth), although nobody seems to recognize him. Brock recognizes him as Cleavon Schpielbunk — he directed his favorite movie. Cleavon has come to get some new actors; Jessie and James immediately advertise themselves. However, they are rejected when they hear that he needs Pokémon actors only. Cleavon shows the Wigglytuff as his star of the movie. Meowth makes fun of it, but is soon slapped by Wigglytuff's DoubleSlap. Brock makes compliments of it, but got slapped as well. Wigglytuff leaves, so Cleavon needs some other Pokémon to be starred. Cleavon mentions that the movie will be seen by millions of people. Pokémon are on the theatre, going for the audition. Togepi goes as well, but Misty takes it back as she thinks it is too young. As Ash wishes Pikachu to do its best, Brock sends Vulpix on the audition as well. Misty sends Staryu, but Psyduck comes out from its Poké Ball. The music starts, so the Pokémon need to dance to pass. Cleavon is amazed, but has decided the 7 Pokémon - Pikachu, Raichu, Arbok, Weezing, Vulpix, Psyduck and Meowth to be in the movie. Next, Cleaveon would like to hear the Pokémon sing. Jigglypuff arrives and sings, so everyone falls asleep and Jigglypuff, angered by this, draws on their faces. After they all removed the marks, Cleavon decides they need to sing with Wigglytuff. Meowth says he work alone, but gets slapped by Wigglytuff. Jessie and James order Arbok and Weezing to sing alone, but they are charmed by Wigglytuff and get slapped. Cleaveon decide to kick Meowth, Arbok and Weezing from the movie. Jessie and James are about to get into a fight, but Weezing and Arbok leave them, unhappy about not being in the movie. Every Pokémon leaves expect Psyduck. Since Psyduck is the only one left, it gets the part, much to the gang's surprise. Misty is happy nonetheless. Cleaveon gives them a preview where Psyduck and Wigglytuff are going out for a date, but their families are furious. An arrow goes for Wigglytuff, but Psyduck comes and wounds itself by the arrow, saving Wigglytuff. Sadly, Psyduck's wound is enormous, leaving it unconscious. Misty thinks she heard the story from before, but Brock, Katrina and Ash want to work on it. Team Rocket spot them and want to disrupt, but Arbok and Weezing are still sad when they did not get their roles. Jessie and James give lecture that they need years before they can be stars. The movie begins to be recorded, although Cleavon starts from the ending. Pidgeotto uses Gust, with Staryu's Water Gun following in order to get more interest. Pikachu and Raichu use ThunderShock to make thunder in the sky. Both "families" begin to fight. Psyduck and Wigglytuff begin to be sad, but Wigglytuff is knocked away when Pikachu lands on its face. Suddenly, smoke appears. Team Rocket appear to ruin the movie, but the Pokémon surround and fight them. The cameraman and Cleavon himself enter the fight. Ash, Brock and Misty pose in front of the camera, but they see Team Rocket took all the Pokémon except Psyduck. The latter begins to run in circles, while Wigglytuff asks for help. Psyduck begins to focus, using Confusion to free the Pokémon and blasting Team Rocket off. The former is exhausted and Wigglytuff runs to it. Psyduck awakens and yells. Everyone cheers for the former and Cleavon stops recording, being happy for the opportunity. Ash is sad when he did not train for the League, but is reminded that he helped to make a movie — a chance rarely someone gets. Cleavon has an idea of a new movie where 2 trainers train to win in the Pokémon League. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are hanging on a tree. Debuts Character *Katrina *Cleavon Schpielbunk Pokémon Wigglytuff Quotes :"Who’s '''he'?"'' - Misty :"I don’t know..." - Ash :"AAAH! All kids today care about is those crazy cartoon shows!" - Cleavon ---- :"Prepare for trouble! No stunt double!" - Cleavon :"Wait a second — aren’t those '''our' lines?" - Jessie Debuts Pokémon Wigglytuff Trivia * This is the first time that Misty pulls Brock's ear. * The movie resembles Shakespeare's stories of Romeo and Juliette. ** Interestingly, Misty says that the story does not sound original, further referencing the story of Romeo and Julliette. * Featured Pokémon: Snorlax * In the Spanish version of the episode, Cleavon is called Steven Spielberg, an American Director. * In the Dutch version Jessie tells the director she played Sylvia in “Goede Tijden, Slechte Tijden” the most famous and longest running soap in The Netherlands. Jessie’s voice actor Hilde de Mildt played that role from 1993 till 1997 in the soap. Mistakes *Though Cleavon states he won the "Golden Growlithe" award, the statue depicts an Arcanine. *When Team Rocket is hanging on a tree, Meowth's feet got discolored. Dub differences *Pikachu and Raichu use ThunderShock instead of Thunder. Gallery﻿ Katrina wants to battle IL071 1.jpg Brock flirts with Katrina IL071 2.jpg A director arrives IL071 3.jpg Cleavon, the winner of "Golden Growlithe" IL071 4.jpg Cleavon disappoints Team Rocket IL071 5.jpg Wigglytuff blushes IL071 6.jpg Brock gets slapped by Wigglytuff IL071 7.jpg Psyduck came out of Misty's Poké Ball IL071 18.jpg Cleavon is ready to record the movie IL071 8.jpg Pikachu and Raichu dance IL071 9.jpg Meowth licks Cleavon for gratitude IL071 10.jpg Jigglypuff's performance IL071 11.jpg Psyduck, the audition's winner IL071 12.jpg Psyduck takes the hit meant for Wigglytuff IL071 19.jpg Team Rocket are surrounded by the Pokémon IL071 13.jpg Team Rocket lecture Arbok and Weezing IL071 14.jpg Team Rocket are about to get blastedoff IL071 15.jpg Wigglytuff praises the hero IL071 16.jpg Team Rocket hangs on a tree }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura